Many people who rely on specialized seating in their wheelchairs have difficulties achieving and maintaining good sitting posture. Maintaining appropriate pelvic positioning and stability are critical to achieving proper sitting posture. Commercially available positioning devices do not provide firm support for the pelvis while allowing functional movement, and often result in misalignment and areas of high pressure. The objectives of Phase I of this project are to design an innovative, dynamic pelvic stabilization device, demonstrate its effectiveness, and refine its design through brief clinical trials. The Hip Grip will consist of contoured pads that grip the pelvis and allow anterior/posterior tilting of the pelvis. Mounted to the user s wheelchair, it will offer firm support around the pelvis, while allowing the user to actively extend the lumbar spine without losing pelvic position within the wheelchair. The Hip Grip will be comfortable, adjustable, and will improve posture. The Hip Grip will link the user with the wheelchair to provide a stable base of support from which to perform functional tasks, such as reaching and bending, without risk of falling out of the wheelchair. This will potentially increase wheelchair propulsion efficiency and user independence. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION The proposed dynamic pelvic stabilization device will potentially enhance the lives of thousands of wheelchair users. The system can improve posture, comfort and function. This seating technology can also be applied to other rehabilitation equipment where dynamic custom seating is desirable.